


Possession and Peace

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Brainwashing, Drabble, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon finds support in a strange place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession and Peace

He had run off, trying to clear his head, turned up in Metropolis before he knew it.

Only it wasn't Superman he found, wasn't looking for any hero, least of all in Warriors.

But she had been there, had seen him, slid into his booth, and covered his hand with one of hers. Of course she knew. She was Oracle's partner.

He just had not expected how well she knew, as she told him about her time under Eclipso, how she had hurt Ollie.

It was food for thought as he went on to Smallville to work through it all.


End file.
